Iš Rouge tarnaitė
by ARIZAL
Summary: Era raro como una simple apuesta podía cambiarte la vida. A Amy Rose le sucedió eso. Un día era una tranquila eriza rosa y al otro era la sirvienta francesa de una ladrona de joyas voladora. Que horror. Pero ¿Quien creería que ese desafortunado giro del destino le hubiera ayudado a acelerar el extraño corazón de su amado erizo para llegar a tener sentimientos por ella?/ Sonamy.
1. Iš Rouge tarnaitė

**¡Hola lectores! Mi nombre es ARIZAL ¡Un gusto en conocerlos! ¡Soy nueva en fanfiction y no saben lo emocionada que estoy!. En fin, probablemente estén diciendo "¿Y la historia? Yo entre aquí a leer ¬¬" Pues les diré no coman ansias. Esta historia a rondado por mi cabeza (y cuaderno) y decidí mostrarla al mundo. Les diré que amo el Sonamy y esta historia estará llena de el ^^, pero eso si, puede que tarde un poco el romance... Aprovecho para decirles que si les gusta hora de aventura se den un tour por la pagina de mi autora favorita DN164, ahi encontraran tres historias magnificas que de seguro amaran. Yo ya las amo ;). DN si ves esto, te admiro XD un verdadero honor que lo leas.**

**Sin mas que decir los dejo con la lectura ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Iš Rouge tarnaitė<p>

La maid de Rouge

Una gota de sudor recorría su ceño fruncido, sus labios se deformaban en una mueca de preocupación y disgusto, mantenía los dientes y los puños apretados. Estaba preocupada, iracunda y a punto de explotar. Oh si, mataría a alguien. Si pudiera. Se contenía a si misma cerrando los ojos con tal fuerza que cualquiera creería que necesitaría un cambio de ellos.

Nadie pensaría en meterse en esos instantes con la anormalmente roja Amy Rose. Nadie excepto Rouge…

-Parece que perdiste, cariño-. Los allí presentes dieron un paso atrás con temor a lo que pudiera pasar.

La escena era la siguiente. Una eriza rosa (linda, por cierto) con púas a modo de cabello largas hasta la mitad de la espalda, adornadas por una diadema color rojo. Un vestido del mismo color, corto hasta la rodilla y unas botas igualmente rojas con franjas haciéndole juego. En su cara se notaba su expresión enojada gracias a sus extremadamente rojas mejillas. Se encontraba apretando sus pequeñas manos enguantadas y adornadas con un brazalete de oro, sostenía un gran martillo rojo con enormes orillas de color dorado en una de ellas. Frente a ella se encontraba una coneja y una murciélaga blanca cómodamente recargada en una mesa cercana. Esta vestía su típica blusa rosa sin mangas de escote corazón, con un pantalón negro ceñido hasta la cintura, unas botas blancas que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla y con orillas rosas haciendo juego, a la vez con sus enguantadas manos.

La murciélaga poseía en su rostro una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos azules soltaban una chispa de orgullo que podía ser mejor apreciada gracias al maquillaje azul pálido sobre sus parpados. Su ceja se encontraba alzada en un acto de superioridad, mientras observaba burlona a su rosa (ahora roja) amiga.

Todos los presentes (desconocidos, de hecho) miraban con cierto terror al par.

-¿Y bien? ¿No dices nada?- continuo hablando Rouge, mientras se acomodaba mejor y de forma sensual en la mesa.

Amy contuvo la respiración, guardando silencio por un minuto y repitiéndose mentalmente que no debía matar a Rouge. No ahí.

-Bien. Las reglas ya están hechas pequeña. Te veré entonces en mi casa a las 8 am en punto- dijo mientras se alejaba a la puerta con la coneja pisándole los talones. Amy la escuchaba aun con los ojos apretados. Un segundo después los abrió encontrándose con la murciélaga a punto de salir del cuarto de esa pequeña feria.

Antes de salir completamente se volvió a mirar a Amy, quien seguía mirando en su dirección.

-¡Ah! Y no olvides tu uniforme…- La sonrisa de su cara se ensanchó al decir esto último. Acto seguido le guiñó un ojo coquetamente y salió del lugar.

Amy gritó de desesperación en ese momento. Un grito largo y agudo que hiso que todos los "mirones" del lugar se taparan los oídos. Rouge sonrió triunfante desde afuera mientras se alejaba caminando tranquilamente.

Después del grito, Amy suspiro cansinamente mientras sobaba el puente de su nariz. Hizo desaparecer su Piko Piko Hammer y salió resignada del lugar, aunque aun enfurecida y murmurando cosas inaudibles para los demás.

Caminaba rápidamente por las calles dando enormes zancadas, muchos se cruzaban con ella y hacían ademán por saludarla, se encontró a Cream, quien la miro preocupada mientras pasaba frente a ella velozmente.

Se cruzo con todo el mundo (extrañamente), con Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Blaze, Tails… y hasta Sonic. Este ultimo la miro entre aterrorizado y preocupado, con una gotita en la frente estilo anime. Todos y cada uno fueron completamente ignorados por la peli rosa. Aunque con la pinta que traía creyeron que pudo haber sido lo mejor.

La eriza llegó a su casa, entró en ella y cerró dando un estruendoso portazo. Subió a su habitación y se tiro baca a bajo en su cama gruñendo sonoramente, sintiéndose realmente estúpida. Pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que Rouge ganaría la apuesta? Repasó mentalmente lo sucedido.

Ese día había decidido visitar la pequeña feria ambulante que visitaba la ciudad. Era de tarde cuando se encontraba en ella, en un cuarto de esta en específico. Con el típico juego del martillo. El juego en el que se usa un gran mazo para golpear una palanca que dispara un objeto hacia arriba, con la intención de golpear una campana en la parte superior haciéndola sonar.

La observaba, era muy alta y estaba repleta de lucecitas. "Pan comido" pensó la eriza, sonriendo con orgullo. Y pues ¿Cómo no pensar en que ella ganaría?, después de todo, ella era una maestra si de martillos y fuerza se trataba.

Ya tenía la vista fija en un hermoso peluche gigante. Una extraña combinación entre un puerco y un conejo. Totalmente adorable. Estaba por comprar el boleto cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-Apuesto a que hago mejor puntaje que tu-. Amy volteo incrédula. Era Rouge, quien la miraba segura y un tanto burlona, con una mano en la cadera en una pose seductora.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiono Amy alzando una ceja. La mueca de Rouge cambio a una de aburrimiento, al momento que señalaba el juego del martillo. Fue hasta entonces que Amy notó la pequeña pantalla negra sobre la campana. "Oh" pensó Amy.

-¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas?- la blanca murciélaga volvió a su pose segura.

-¿Y qué ganaré a cambio?- Amy sonrió con arrogancia mientras ponía las manos en jarra.

-No se te escapa nada, eh, corazón- comento sonriendo divertida. –Muy bien, aquí esta Bunnie para explicarlo-. La aludida sonrió con los brazos cruzados. Era una coneja de cabellos y pelaje dorados, tenia ambas piernas y un brazo robóticos de metal pintado de blanco con detalles lilas, vistiendo un sombrero de vaquero, una chaqueta marrón y una malla rosa.

-Hola, nena- saludo Bunnie dando un paso al frente, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hola, Bunnie- contestó Amy extrañada. El silencio se presentó por unos segundos.

-Bien- continuó la coneja –En sí, la que pierda será la sirvienta de la ganadora- Amy se palmeó la frente mentalmente, mientras su rostro mostraba un "¿En serio? ¿Tanto drama para eso?", continuó callada un rato.

-Veo tu rostro, muchachita, no creas que es todo, hay reglas- Amy enarcó una ceja – La que pierda, estará al servicio de la otra de 8 am a 8 pm todos los días menos los domingos, se le obedecerá a TODO lo que ordene, sin excepciones y, lo más importante…se vestirá de maid…- Amy tragó grueso, detestaba ese tipo de vestuarios que hacían ver a la mujer como una…una…ejem…cualquiera. Pero… ¿Qué probabilidades había de que perdiera?, sonrió con petulancia. Ya queria ver a Rouge vestida de esa manera. Era obvio que ella ganaría.

-Ah, por cierto, a la hora del juego no hay reglas- mencionó Bunnie.

-¿Y bien, Rose?- cuestionó Rouge con la misma sonrisa en los labios.

-Acepto- se escuchó decir a la eriza. Ambas se miraban seguras y arrogantes. Amy hizo aparecer su Piko Piko…

Esto se iba a poner rudo…

* * *

><p>Amy gruño de nuevo contra se almohada. Aun no podía creer que hubiese perdido pero ¿Quién iba a imaginar que la murciélaga aprovecharía su "poder" de volar para darle impulso al martillo? Estúpida gravedad. Debió poner más atención a las palabras de la coneja <em>"-Ah, por cierto, a la hora del juego no hay reglas-"<em>. Que torpe, no comprendió que ya tenían un plan. Lo que le frustro mas fue que perdió por apenas tres puntos, TRES. Qué horror. Ahora debía ir cada día menos los domingos ("es algo" pensó) d casa de Rouge, y peor aún, con ese espantoso uniforme de sirvienta francesa. "Debería ir a conseguir uno…nah, mañana lo hare…" Pensaba, mientras abrazaba a su puerconejo gigante, recordando las últimas palabras de la peli blanca _"-¡Ah! Y no olvides tu uniforme…-"._ Frunció el ceño enfadada de nuevo, suspiro y hundió su cara en el peluche cerrando los ojos, aspirando el aroma del perfume que había roseado anteriormente en el.

No podía echarse para atrás, era una eriza de palabra (una con el orgullo aplastado), suspiró cansinamente por milésima vez en lo que iba del día, rodo con el peluche en brazos mientras su respiración se hacía más lenta. Así, poco a poco, la pequeña e iracunda Amy Rose se fue entregando a los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy corazones :3, espero y les haya gustado. No dire la fecha del proximo cap porque bueno, tengo una vida y eso ^^´. Prometo no tardar con el romance entre nuestra eriza consentida y nuestro heroe azul favorito (yo tambien lo espero con ansias :B). Prometo hacer los capitulos mas largos, tres paginas y media en word es algo desepcionante para mi TTwTT. Como sea. Los vere luego en el proximo capitulo ¡Nos vemos humanidad! :3<strong>

**ATT: La pequeña autora ARIZAL**


	2. Normalus tarnaitė

**¡Hola amigos! Aquí ARIZAL trayéndoles un nuevo (y tardado TTnTT) capitulo. Lamento en serio haber tardado pero tengo mis razones. Ya saben problemas de salud que a nadie le importan, problemas personales que -de nuevo- a nadie le importan, espantosas épocas de examen y la gran distracción de la trilogía de libros de los Juegos del Hambre *w*. Lo siento, no me tomateen. :C**

****También**** gracias a los que leen el fic. Revisare mejor todos los detalles, si encuentran algún error haganmelo saber. Gracias por decirme lo de Blaze, ese error de dedo paso desapercibido por mi TTnTT.****

**Como sea, en este capitulo sabrán sobre el primer día de trabajo de Amy como la maid de Rouge, la vergüenza se hace presente para Amy y la burla para Rouge, aunque esta tenga corazón de pollo xD. Por cierto, en el capitulo anterior olvide mencionar que la apuesta es por dos años...pobre Amy TTwTT. Ya veremos que pasa ¬w¬.**

**Sin mas distracciones ¡A leer! :3**

* * *

><p>Normalus tarnaitė<p>

Una sirvienta normal

Su alarma la despertó dando un ruidoso pitido obligándola a presionar el pequeño botón rojo sobre el aparato para apagarla. Suspiro mientras se sentaba en su cama aun adormilada, se estiraba mientras colocaba sus pequeños pies sobre la alfombra, dio un sonoro bostezo cubriéndose la boca al momento que caminaba con pesadez hacia su baño. Se ducho rápidamente, dejando que las pequeñas gotas de agua tibia la despertaran por completo.

Salió de su baño envuelta en una pequeña toalla azul claro, fue a su closet y de el saco su -ya típico- vestido rojo. Seco sus pequeños pies y coloco en ellos sus botas rojas.

Bajo a su cocina y se dispuso a desayunar preparándose un plato con cereal y leche, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una pequeña y jugosa manzana roja. Subió de nuevo y cepilló sus dientes, tomó un abrigo -pues aun era temprano y hacia algo de frío- y bajo una vez mas dispuesta a salir de su casa. Ese sería un largo día. Suspiro cansinamente.

* * *

><p>Llegó a casa de Rouge temprano. Cinco minutos antes de las ocho para ser exactos. Aun así dejo afuera a la pobre Amy con el pretexto de aun ser temprano. Rouge era una mala persona. Espero de brazos cruzados a que le abriera. Con sus manos alisó el delantal que traía puesto para luego bajar la -a su parecer- micro falda que llevaba puesta. Amy ya iba vestida de la típica maid con una falda negra y delantal blanco con encaje, mangas negras y cortas y de hombros descubiertos, de escote corazón y corsé blanco. Llevaba también unas medias negras-transparente con unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo. También cambio su diadema roja por una katyusha* de tela con encajes negros y blancos, un collar igualmente de tela y encaje negro haciéndole juego y unos guantes blancos. Estaba simplemente preciosa. Y congelándose.<p>

Se abrazaba a si misma intentando en vano de protegerse del frío mientras miraba el pequeño reloj blanco que escondía en su guante izquierdo. Su ceño estaba fruncido ¿Por qué esos ridículos trajes no la tapaban más?. Más bien, que torpe ¿Por qué no llevaba un suéter? Gruñó. Faltaba un minuto para las ocho en punto. Suspiró cansinamente mientras contaba mentalmente los segundos que faltaban para que ya pudiera entrar. Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno… La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una murciélaga blanca con una pijama rojo cereza y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. La peliblanca hizo un ademan con la mano para que la eriza pasara mientras se carcajeaba mentalmente por ver a Amy congelándose del frío. Amy solo lanzaba maldiciones inaudibles.

-Lindo atuendo, Rose ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- Comento Rouge burlona mientras la analizaba de arriba a abajo. De verdad le quedaba bien a la chica pues resaltaba sus pequeñas pero lindas curvas.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Solo dime qué debo hacer- Contesto Amy molesta.

-Tranquila fierecilla, solo era una pregunta- Dijo Rouge mientras alzaba las manos divertida y aun con la sonrisa adornando su rostro. La verdad Amy no quería decir donde lo había conseguido, primero por pena, y segundo simplemente Rouge no podía saberlo. O más bien, ella no podía decirlo. Lo había prometido. Se sonrojo por el simple pensamiento sobe quien se lo había dado.

Esa mañana salió de su casa sin saber a dónde ir ¿Dónde conseguiría un traje así tan temprano? Sin pensarlo sus pasos ya la habían llevado a la casa de su pequeña amiga Cream, ya tenía el dedo sobre el timbre cuando pensó que sería ridículo pensar que ellas tendrían un traje así. Luego pensó que bien podría preguntarles sobre donde conseguir uno. Presiono el pequeño botón y procedió a esperar a que le abrieran. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una coneja color durazno con largas orejas y con un flequillo naranja, vestida con una blusa con mangas color vino tinto con un cuadro con rayas y un moño naranja. Una falda larga color lila rayada y con orilla blanca completaban el vestido (de dos partes). Llevaba guantes blancos con botones amarillos y unos zapatos color rojo con una piedra amarilla.

-Hola amor, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- Pregunto curiosa la coneja al ver a la amiga de su hija tan temprano. La extraño ver también su repentino sonrojo.

- Ho-Hola Vanilla, ¿P-Puedo pasar?- Vanilla se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Amy. Esta se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el mullido sillón. Minutos después llego Vanilla con una charola con té y galletitas.

-Lo siento cariño, Cream aun está dormida, pero si quieres puedo desp…-

-¡NO!- Grito Amy, extrañando aun mas a su acompañante. – Y-Yo…q-quería saber si…- Trago grueso ¿Por qué se le estaba haciendo tan difícil?, cerró los ojos y suspiro sonoramente. Luego procedió a contarle sobre la apuesta con Rouge. La coneja estaba atenta a lo que Amy decía.

-Comprendo… ¿Entonces necesitas un traje de maid?- Amy asintió, roja como un tomate, agradeciendo por la tranquilidad con que Vanilla tomaba su historia. –Muy bien, te ayudare Amy, pero prométeme que no dirás donde lo has conseguido- La repentina y extrema seriedad con la que se lo dijo puso nerviosa a Amy, pero igualmente estaba agradecida por haber conseguido el dichoso traje.

-Gracias Vanilla- Ambas sonrieron con calidez.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué tan roja, querida?- Pregunto Rouge sacando a Amy de su ensoñación.<p>

-P-Por nada- Contesto Amy mientras se alejaba a la sala y tomaba asiento. Rouge solo rió bajito observándola.

Amy seguía pensando en lo que Vanilla le había dicho. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna pensando ¿Por qué Vanilla tenía ese traje? ¿Por qué no quería que alguien se enterara de que lo tenía? Sacudió su cabeza. Prefería no pensar en ello.

Rouge llego ya cambiada de su cuarto con su vestimenta típica, sonriéndole y con unas hojas de papel en la mano.

-Bueno, cariño. Debes leer estas hojas, son las reglas. Al final verás una lista con lo que debes hacer, yo tengo cosas que salir. Te veré luego Rose. –Amy observaba como Rouge se iba sonriente, dejándola sorprendida y con las hojas en mano, dirigió su mirada a las "reglas de la casa" y volteo de nuevo a verla con una ceja alzada, pero se encontró con la puerta cerrada y sin rastros de la murciélaga. Suspiró y procedió a leer lo que Rouge decía serian las reglas.

* * *

><p>"<em>Reglas de la casa:<em>

_¿Qué hay, Rose? Para este entonces ya debería yo de estar fuera y tu abandonada en mi casa…_

Amy gruño rodando los ojos. A veces Rouge podía ser muy fastidiosa. Últimamente demasiado para su gusto…

…_jaja, como sea. Todo lo que te dejaré aquí escrito quiero que lo hagas al pie de la letra, si no lo haces tengo formas de comprobarlo…_

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. No sabía que atrocidades le esperaban, respiro profundo llenándose de valor.

…_Regla numero 1: Llegarás a las 8 en punto. Ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos. Si llegas antes te dejo fuera, si llegas después sin una buena excusa en boca te tocara un castigo…_

Bien, la primera regla ya la había experimentado. Menos mal que había llegado temprano, no quería ni imaginar qué clase de castigo le pondría Rouge.

_...Regla numero 2: Cada día te daré una nueva lista de cosas que hacer. No importa que tan absurdo y vergonzoso sea, tu lo harás (recuerda que tengo formas de saber si lo haces). Esto ya era parte del trato inicialmente, solo quería recordártelo :)…_

Tonto. No más comentarios.

…_Regla numero 3: Te dirigirás a mí como "ama" o "señorita" y si hay invitados dirígete a ellos lo más formalmente que puedas a no ser que yo te de otra indicación._

_Regla numero 4: No te quitaras el uniforme mientras no estoy. Debes llevarlo a toda hora completo e impecable. No harás ninguna modificación a tu vestuario a menos que yo te lo indique. Cualquier desobediencia a esta u las otras reglas te supondrá un castigo…_

Bueno, quizá no fue tan mal. Tal vez le costaría un poco llamar de esa forma a la persona maligna que la hizo vestirse así, pero ya se acostumbraría. Bien, quizá si se le paso por la cabeza despojarse de ese tonto uniforme ya que Rouge no iba a estar, pero no quería que le dieran un castigo desconocido, no correría el riesgo a cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a la retorcida cabeza de Rouge. La última vez que lo hizo terminó vestida de maid. Después de leer las reglas Amy se sentía un poco más tranquila, aunque el sentimiento de preocupación aun dominaba sus emociones.

Luego de las reglas había una hoja con tareas por hacer:…

_Tereas diarias:_

_*Limpia todos los cuartos de la casa excepto el mío (ya sabes, barrer, recoger basura, trapear, etc, etc)_

_*Prepararás desayuno, comida y cena (se de tu talento culinario, Rose) a menos que yo salga o te de otra indicación._

_*Irás a comprar lo que te indique cada viernes_

_*Llevarás mi ropa sucia a la lavandería cada martes exactamente a la 1_

_*Dale de comer a mi gato 4 veces al día_

_*Sacarás la basura de la casa exactamente a las 12…_

Ok. Era normal y no le sorprendía limpiar la casa de Rouge, ya que pues…era una sirvienta después de todo. Tampoco le molestaba cocinarle, disfrutaba de verdad cocinar, era una de sus actividades favoritas y era cierto que se le daba muy bien. ¿Ir de compras? Eso no era tan malo, solo algunas cosas para la despensa, jabón, shampoo y cosas por el estilo ¿No?. No era que le emocionara la idea de dejar la ropa de Rouge en la lavandería, aunque tampoco era lo mejor del mundo, la verdad le daba igual. ¿Gato? No sabía que Rouge tuviera una mascota, a ella le gustaban los animales, pero ahí no tenía ganas de nada. _Sacar la basura exactamente a las doce. _Da igual, solo es basura_. Lavandería exactamente a la una. _Raro, que Rouge tuviera horas exactas para hacer esas dos simples tareas era de verdad raro. Amy entrecerró los ojos analizando esos pequeños puntos. Bueno seguro no serían nada. Encogió los hombros restándole importancia y fue directamente al pequeño armario que estaba en la sala. Conocía la casa de Rouge, había ido varias veces a ella y la conocía toda salvo su cuarto. Le daba curiosidad saber que escondería Rouge en el o porque razón no la dejaba ni limpiar a ella. Daba igual, no era su problema. Abrió el armario descubriendo un espacio pequeño con todo lo necesario para la limpieza, muy acomodado de hecho, habría espacio suficiente para entrar y salir de el cómodamente. Tomó la escoba y fingió subirse las mangas (ya que estas eran cortas) "A trabajar" pensó.

* * *

><p>DOCE EN PUNTO<p>

Amy se limpio el sudor de la frente. Ya había terminado de limpiar la casa y ya le había dado de comer al gato, le sorprendió verlo (o verla) muy amistosa, tierna y cariñosa. Todo lo contrario a su dueña. Era una gata joven, blanca con manchas negras y cafés, llevaba una pequeña correa color morado oscuro con un pequeño cascabel negro y una placa de metal que tenía el nombre "Miki" grabado en el. Sus ojos mostraban una heterocromía verde/azul, para ser sinceros, era lo más interesante de la gatita. Amy se tomo un descanso mientras la gata comía. Al terminar la gata se acerco dejándola acariciarla. Por alguna razón se sintió de lo mas acompañada desde que Rouge la había dejado sola, la tranquilizo de cierta manera. Cuando la gata se alejo ya eran casi las doce, así que junto todas las bolsas y, por miedo, espero exactamente a las doce para salir. Tres… dos… uno…

Salió a toda prisa a la calle esperando no ser vista por nadie y deposito las bolsas en el gran contenedor gris que estaba al final del jardín. Ya iba a depositar la ultima bolsa cuando se dio cuenta del porque un horario estricto para aquellas dos tareas, al menos ya había descubierto esa.

Estaba allí, frente a ella, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y con una ceja alzada en señal de confusión

-H-Hola, Ames- Sonic estaba algo estupefacto ¿Por qué estaba Amy en casa de Rouge? ¿Por qué sacaba la basura? ¿Por qué estaba vestida de esa forma tan…tan…distinta? Aunque, siendo sinceros, se veía linda. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?

-H-Ho-Hola, Sonic- Su cara debería estar rojísima, la sentía caliente y la vergüenza era infinita. Ambos se limitaron a solo mirar sus caras rojas y desconcertadas.

-¡Buenos días a los dos!- Ambos saltaron del susto ¿Y ahora de dónde diablos había salido Rouge? Bueno no importaba, igual tendría un fin terriblemente cruel y doloroso. Al menos en la imaginación de Amy así era.

-Creí que llegarías más tarde- Mascullo Amy entre dientes, pasando rápidamente de la vergüenza a la furia.

-¿Disculpa? No escuche mi "alias", a parte esta es mi casa, mujer. Yo llego cuando quiero- Anuncio señalándose a si misma con el pulgar y enseñándole la lengua infantilmente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunto Sonic realmente sorprendido, de verdad era rara toda la escena que veía.

-Aquí la señorita Amy Rose perdió una apuesta y será mi sirvienta durante dos años- Contó la murciélaga mostrando una gran sonrisa y abrazando a Amy por los hombros. Amy solo contaba para tranquilizarse mientras una venita le saltaba en la frente.

-¿De dónde llego, señorita? Nos asusto ¿sabe?- Hablo por fin Amy, forzando una sonrisa. ¿Señorita? Para Sonic, las cosas se ponían cada vez más extrañas.

-Estoy aquí desde hace diez minutos… Viéndolos- Ambos volvieron a sonrojarse. ¿No se habían dado cuenta de su presencia entonces? ¿Por qué se sonrojaban? No era que hicieran algo malo, simplemente se veían.

Amy le lanzo a Rouge una mirada de furia, y esta se la devolvía con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Bueno criaturas! ¡Fin de la conversación! ¡Adiós, Sonic!- Al erizo no le dio tiempo de responder puesto que Rouge ya se había marchado empujando a Amy con ella.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" Pensó el erizo con estupefacción.

* * *

><p>-¡MORIRÁS!- Amy Rose lanzaba las pequeñas almohadas que había en el sillón a Rouge. Esta solo se limitaba a esquivarlas con gran facilidad y a carcajearse sonoramente, lo que hacía enojar cada vez más a la eriza. Una vez terminadas las improvisadas municiones y la risa de Rouge, Amy pensó mejor las cosas. Si seguía lanzándole cosas podría irle mal. Aguantó la respiración y contó para sus adentros mientras cerraba los ojos. "Diez" Abrió los ojos encontrándose con su "ama".<p>

Ya más tranquila, suspiro con cansancio, miro a Rouge (que seguía con su ya normal sonrisa burlona), ladeo la cabeza y pronuncio un pequeño "¿Por qué?", sonaba harta pero por el tono de inocencia que le daba Rouge pensó que ya estaba más tranquila. Mucho más tranquila.

-¿Y por qué no?, Sonic camina todos los días a las afueras de la ciudad, y cuando está lo suficientemente lejos comienza a correr. Simplemente me di cuenta que es siempre a la misma hora. Siempre pasa por aquí a las doce en punto. - Contesto Rouge ensanchando mas su sonrisa (al parecer aun era posible). –Escucha Rose, se que te sigue gustando Sonic, así que pensé en divertirme un poco con eso.- Amy se sonrojo, ¿Era tan obvio? Bien, ya tenía 15 años, había madurado. Ya no era la pequeña niñita torpe que se la pasaba persiguiendo al erizo azul. Había dejarlo de serlo a los trece, algunos pensaron que fue porque ya había superado su loco amor, pero lo cierto era que aun gustaba de él. Lo seguía admirando, lo seguía queriendo, seguía sintiendo esas enormes ganas de asfixiarlo con un abrazo cada vez que lo veía (pero se contenía, claro). Ya todo era muy distinto, incluso el se le acercaba ya sin miedo, tenerlo como amigo, más cerca, era suficiente para ella.

Con la cabeza gacha y aun con un ligero sonrojo, Amy comenzó a levantar y a acomodar las almohadas que había desordenado al lanzárselas a Rouge. Esta se sintió rara, había dado en el clavo. La verdad era que no estaba muy segura de que Amy aun siguiera teniendo sentimientos por el erizo, pero al parecer le atino. Veía la tristeza de que la habían descubierto reflejada en la cara de Amy. Su loca cabeza preparo un plan para ayudarla. Un plan macabro, por cierto.

-Hey , Amy- La aludida volteo a mirarla -Hoy es lunes ¿Cierto?-

-Aja- Contesto sin ánimos.

-Prepárate, mujer. El viernes daré una fiesta- El comentario pudo pasar desapercibido por Amy de no ser por la sonrisa macabra y terrorífica en la cara de Rouge. Trago grueso. ¿Y ahora que planeaba su retorcida mente?

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí muchachones ñ.ñ ¿Que tendrá en mente la terrorífica de Rouge? :3 ¿Quien sabe? xD Como sea, intentare no tardarme en actualizar el fic :3. Por cierto la *katyusha es la diademita de tela de las maids ;3, por si no lo sabían :D. Por cierto, aun no tengo la historia en si : solo se que quiero divertirme escribiéndola y quiero entretenerlos, aun no se tampoco a quienes meteré y la presencia de Bunnie aun no es del todo clara para mi, solo digamos que la escogí al azar para esa escena, pero ya me inventare una razón ;) (Te miro a ti Sonatika ¬w¬). (Gracias a DARRamirez, a Mr. blu y a Sonicfan007 por los reviews, me hicieron feliz ;3)**

**Ñumm ¿Que más?...Sonic picaron pensando en la lindura de Amy ¬w¬... xD. Verán pronto el romance ¬w¬. Lo se, lo siento en los nuggets XD.**

**Bien, ya no diré mas cosas xD aquí me despido **¡Adiós! :3****

**PD: Ya comencé el tercer capitulo y espero contar con la ayuda de una amiga ¬w¬, se que lees esto chaparra xD Te quiero :3.**

**PD2: Ahora hice 7 paginas en word t._.t. Ya mejoraré. .-.**

**Atte: ****La pequeña autora ARIZAL :3**


End file.
